


A Smile I Wish I Could See When You Looked at Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows this is wrong, deep down, beneath the softened eyes and blonde hair. Beneath the happy smile she'd been forced to wear for so long, she ached for <i>Him.</i> Ached for the simplest touch, the simplest graze of rough, and warmed fingers along her cheeks and grasping within her hair. Twisting, and yanking, loving her and hurting her all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile I Wish I Could See When You Looked at Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'm sorry about the lack of updates guys.
> 
> I've been moving and, life's been a little crazy for me, but, I did have time for this and, my others will be updated.
> 
> I have new fics coming and yes, ones a new Brick! My new multi chapter Jessick will be coming when my posting routine goes back to usual.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

She knows this is wrong, deep down, beneath the softened eyes and blonde hair. Beneath the happy smile she'd been forced to wear for so long, she ached for _Him._ Ached for the simplest touch, the simplest graze of rough, and warmed fingers along her cheeks and grasping within her hair. Twisting, and yanking, loving her and hurting her all at the same time. 

But,it wasn't 'normal'. She can feel the sting in her heart every time she sees him with _Her._ Smiling, laughing, sharing a moment she could never be a part of even if she tried. She wasn't like them, hadn't fought to survive and it showed. Showed in her gentle ways, the way she spoke, never killed a walker or a human for one reason or another until that woman had found her way into her Home. Tried to kill her, her boys, take what little she had left and snatch it away. But this wasn't about what she'd done, what she'd never done.

This was about Him. Raven curls, and blue eyes, eyes that every time they stole a glance at her were filled so, so much emotion. But never the emotion she'd seen when he walked beside her. Slowly she turned heading back to the inside of her home, away from the street, away from those eyes, and that smile, back to her fantasy and the dreams she'd known, would never be the reality she'd desired them to be since that first moment when he'd opened the door, but placed a wall between them.


End file.
